Numbuh 131
Numbuh 131 20:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Before The KND Before he joined the KND Larry was the heir to a massive candy fortune, but soon after he recieved his massive bounty it was all stolen. Larry was filled with rage and was determined to find who stole his candy and bring them to justice. After 3 weeks of rigorous searching Larry finally located his candy, in the hands of infamous candy theif, the candit. Later that night Larry infiltrated Candit's hideout and took back his candy, as well as battling the villainous theif. After defeating Candit he brought him to the KND for persicution. As he found out the KND had been chasing Candit for 4 months. The KND were amazed by his deductive skills and offered him a position as the KND's cheif investegator and the leader of Sector I. In the KND Numbuh 131 has done many things for the KND over the years most notably Helping Numbuh 41 and 43 catch Nurse Claiborne after the pink-eye incident. Aside form that he's caught dozens of fugitives and adult villians. He serves as the leader of Sector I the sqaud in charge of investegations (also known as chapter 26) he serves with numbuhs 132,133,134, and 135. He has the 3rd highest clearance in all of the KND, witch means he can access any documentt or file in the entire KND (spare a few extremely top secret files) Though completly loyal to the KND Numbuh 131 was set to be decommissioned for releasing Candit. He escaped the hold of the decommissioning sqaud and had to lay low for a while. While hiding from the KND he figured out that it was actully numbuh 132 (Lawrance Michaels) that had released the candit and then framed him for it. Eventually the rest of sector I found Numbuh 131 and confronted him. After numorous attempts to get 131 to turn himself in he told them all about what he had found. Numbuh 132 escaped and attempted to go to the KND moonbase and tell them that everyone in sector I was a traitor, but 131 found him, took him to Moonbase and told them everything that 132 had done. 132 escaped but Sector I later found him and he was decommissioned and a new numbuh 132 was found (Alex Ling). Approaching his 13th birthday Larry knew he would have to finish his work and leave his legacy. After Working around the clock to wrap up all his current cases he then tagged all the current criminals so that later operatives wouldn't have any trouble locating them if they escaped. On the day of his 13th birthday Numbuh 131 went to KND moonbase to be decommissioned, when numbuh 362 offered to let him become a teen operative, he denied and told her that he had served his time and that it was time for someone else to take over. After The KND After he was decommissioned Larry countinued to be a detective (He couldn't remember why though) and helped th KND on a few occasions. Eventually he remebered who he was and what he did. When numbuh 362 heard about it she once more offered hinm to become a teen operative but he again denied and told her that he needed to move on, and he permanentley retired from being a detective.